powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Heximas
Here Comes Heximas is the twenty-second & Christmas special episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episode serves as the epilogue of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (taking place after the series finale episode "End of Extinction") and the entire Power Rangers Dino Charge ''series. It features the return of all of the Megazords and introduce a brand new Christmas-theme monster, Heximas. Synopsis The Rangers are surprised when they find mysterious Secret Santa gifts that put them under the spell of Heximas, an evil monster who plans to send everyone a cursed lump of coal on Christmas so he can control earth. Plot to be added Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Jarred Blakiston - Prince Phillip III *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Reuben Turner - James Navarro *Alistair Browning - Zenowing *Ryan Carter - Heckyl (credit only) *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) *Andrew Laing - Heximas *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) *John Sumner - Santa Claus *Mark Wright - Worg Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers - Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Extra Dino Charge Rangers - Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Aqua Ranger – Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Graphite Ranger – Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Silver Ranger – Titano (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *During the Dino Super Drive morphing sequence Kendall was not shown in it. *When the Rangers say Monster Extinct, the Dino Charge Ultrazord's border has a line going through the middle. Also, there's no line between the Ptera Charge Megazord and the Plesio Charge Megazord borders. *Heximas has the number 345 on his head during the Megazord fight. **This is due to an element of the character from the Sentai version of the episode. *Shelby summons her Dino Saber, even though she doesn't have her Energem at the moment. Despite her being cursed into an evil elf by Heximas. *While still under Heximas' control, Shelby kicks Tyler and he is demorphed, indicating she and the other elves are stronger. However, when Tyler wasn't transformed, the box in his hand weighed it down, and two Rangers were able to easily catch him in the air and tie him up while unmorphed. This could be due to Koda's superhuman strength. *There are some questions as to the time travel aspects of this episode, as it's questionable why Zenowing would have built the Zords and why Kendall would have built any of the Dino Charger technology since Sledge and his monsters don't exist in the new timeline. Though it could be possible since the rangers remember the original timeline, Zenowing and Kendall may have recreated them if a threat rose again. Notes *This is the first time a Christmas special was the epilogue of the finale. *Chronologically, the first and last morphs of the Dino Charge Rangers involve both Tyler and Shelby. *Fury, Sledge and Wrench are seen in the flashbacks. It is shown that Wrench tried to escape Sledge's Ship but Heximas forcefully threw Wrench away from his escape pod and used it to escape the ship's course to the sun. *Kaylee appears in the flashbacks too. *As of this episode the Dino Laugh, Dino Squash, Dino Gravity, Dino Helio and Dino Clone Chargers are never used outside of Titano Zord footage. *When Tyler morphs into Dino Supercharge mode, Rexy's eyes are grey but the scene changes to the team and the eyes are green. *As of this episode, Riley Griffin, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III & Zenowing are the only Rangers that didn't use the Dino Super Drive Saber. *Keeper strangely remembers the original timeline despite this Keeper being the one the Rangers met in the past. *This episode marks the final unmorphed appearances of Riley and Shelby. **Koda would later return to team up with the Ninja Steel Rangers in ''Outfoxed as a cloaked figure along with Wes and Gemma and in both Dimensions in Danger and The Poisy Show. **The main 6 Dino Charge Rangers would appear in Power Rangers Beast Morphers with Tyler, Chase, Koda and Ivan appearing unmorphed. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) References Category:Christmas Specials Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Power Rangers Dino Super Charge episodes Category:Season Finales